


A Florists Descent Into Madness

by LeonPossum



Series: Bodies That Don’t Fit [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gay, OCs - Freeform, everything i write is gay, gay is noice, im gay, mild swearing, which is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonPossum/pseuds/LeonPossum
Summary: Sully works part time at a florist owned by the most kickass old woman she’s ever met.This proves itself to be true after her new neighbors move in.Watch as Sully quickly loses all sanity as a simple smile from a girl causes her to turn into a shy blushing mess.





	1. Old Woman Joanne, is Unsurprisingly an Asshole

Sully grumbled as she lifted yet another heavy compost bag from the hastily put together pile inside the florists.

She almost dropped one on her foot as a fluffy black and white cat leapt in front of her.

Cursing, she stumbled as she put down the heavy bag filled with dirt.

”Dammit, Maximus.” She mumbled under her breath.

Looking around to see where the cat had disappeared to, Sully noticed a moving van in the driveway of a house down the road and across the busy street from the little florists where she worked. A call from behind distracted her.

”What the hell is taking you so long?” Sully’s boss, an old woman by the name of Joanne came hobbling out of the shop, the small bell that hung above the door ringing behind her. ”I expect these bags piled high by the time your shift ends.”

”Yeah yeah, I'm working on it,” Sully replied, tearing her eyes from the house with the large van outside it.

Now a sleek black car pulled up into the driveway behind it and a family of three climbed out. A mother, a father and a daughter who looked to be around Sully’s age.

Sully went back inside to lug out another compost bag and add it to the pile.

Joanne still stood outside, Maximus the car now rubbing his furry head on her legs.

”What were you staring at anyway?”, The old woman asked her as Sully heaved a bag on top of another.

Sully moved to stand next to her boss. ”Just the house across the street. A family is moving in.” She explained as she gazed at the scene with Joanne.

The teenaged daughter turned and caught them staring. She smiled and waved to Sully, quickly returning back to her work afterwards.

Said girl’s eyes widened and her face blossomed with a blush.

”Well yes, I can see that.” Joanne continued, not noticing Sully beside her who clearly wasn't listening. ”They look like they own artificial flowers so the won't bring me much business, hey Sully?”

The old woman chuckled at her own joke. When her employee didn't answer her, Joanne turned to look at her.

Sully hadn't blinked in the last few seconds and her face was a bright red.

Joanne was surprised and followed Sully’s gaze to find it landing on her neighbour's daughter.

Smirking, Joanne turned back to Sully and nudged her, snapping her out of her trance.

”Wha-what is it?” Sully’s gaze snapped back to the woman beside her only to find Joanne has the smuggest look on her wrinkled face. ”Why are you looking at me like that?”

”So what do you think of that girl over there?” Joanne asks slyly.

”W-Who?” Sully replied, her voice cracking. ”What girl?”

Joanne rolled her eyes at the blatant lie. ”I’ll show you.” She answered.

Turning back to the family, Joanne yelled and got the attention of the girl across the road.

”What are you doing?!” Sully panicked, gripping her boss’s arm tightly. ”Jo stop. Don't be an ass.”

Grinning wider, Joanne made a summoning signal to the girl as Sully hung on her arm, trying to pull her back inside the safety of the store.

The girl from across the room smiled backs and nodded, she turned back to her parents, getting a confirmation before making her way to the florists.

Back with Joanne and Sully, the former was currently having a breakdown, still hanging on her boss’s arm.

The girl had a busy junction to cross so this bode Sully some time to panic and chew Joanne out before the girl appeared.

Joanne laughed at her misfortune.

”You’re such an asshole, you know that?” Sully said, burying her head in Joannes' arm. ”I thought old women were supposed to be kind, and not try to ruin my social reputation.

”What reputation?” Joanne replied, arm still in Sully’s grip.

Sully groaned into Joannes' arm and buried her face further into the soft fabric of her knitted jumper.

”Hello!” A voice called from the left of Joanne. Sully’s head shot up and Joanne winced as her grip increased, although the ache in her arm was a small price to pay for Sully’s reaction.

Sully’s face exploded with colour again as the girl smiled at her again.

”My name’s Marty.” She told them, hiding her laughter from the two.

Joanne could swear she could see Sully die a small bit more inside.


	2. Sully Is Hopeless, Marty Is Still Smiling And Joanne Is Still an Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sully proves how much of a useless romantic she really is as she spends this chapter stuttering, stammering and overall just being an awful lesbian.

Joanne’s smirk widened as Sully seemed stuck in place.

“Uh-um!” Sully stuttered. Joanne couldn’t help but marvel at how much the usually surly and grumpy girl's personality changed completely. ”I, uh, my names Sully and I- err- work here.”

”Well duh.” Joanne interrupted, shaking Sully’s slack grip if her arm. ”The girls not blind, she can see the apron, Sulky.”

The nickname seemed to snap Sully back to reality and she quickly looked down at her name tag.

The word ’Sulky’ was still written there in place for her name. Joanne’s other employee, Stephenie, wrote it there a few months ago.

”I just fixed that two hours ago!” Sully cried in mild outrage. ”Goddammit, Steph.”

Marty giggled from where she stood across from Sully.

Sully’s head shot up at the sound and her shyness seemed to reappear.

Seeing this, Joanne stepped in. ”Anyways, Marty I called you over to see if you'd like to take some flowers to put in your new home?”

Sully glared over at her, as if to say; ’nice cover up asshole.’

”Yeah, I think that'll be a great idea.” Mary agreed, beaming. ”My dad loves flowers, although my mum prefers candles.”

”Well come and take a look, we have lots of options and I'm sure Sully won't mind showing you some.” Joanne finally revealed her plan to Sully who she could feel the glare from. ”Right, Sully?”

”Yeah, of course not,” Sully assured, teeth slightly clenched. She looked away from her boss who she has decided is traitorous and shouldn't be trusted in the future. Glancing up at Marty's face that was somehow still smiling. ”Come on, I'll show you our ’options’”.

Of course, Marty nodded and hastily followed Sully who'd begun walking into the store.

Joanne followed behind them at a slower pace, her cat, Maximus walking with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will apparently have more chapters than I intended, but I don't reckon it will grow more than five.


	3. Sully Continues To Lose All Sense Of Sanity But A Least The Flowers Look Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sully is finding it hard to keep up with Marty as she attempts to find her a good flower for her kitchen.  
> Marty running around the shop with endless questions does not help, either.

”Ooo, what're these?” Marty asks, pointing at the flowers that Sully is not telling her about.

It had gone on for a while now, Sully trying to show Marty the best flowers for her house while Marty was off making the wrong choices. I mean, who thinks putting hibiscus in their kitchen is a good idea?

Sully found herself chasing the girl around the small store, trying to keep up with her relentless wonder.

”Um, those are Peony’s.” Sully told her. “They’re mostly planted outisde though.”

It didn't seem to matter where they were supposed to be planted, Marty continued to stare at them, a small sad smile on her face.

”Marty?” Sully asked, slightly concerned. ”Are you ok?”

Marty looked suddenly up at Sully and Sully felt good that she wasn't the only one caught off guard.

”Um- yes everything fine, ” She told Sully, shaking her head softly to herself. ”I’d like these ones, please.”

Sully didn't question her a second time, instead, she grabbed a plastic bag and crouched down where Marty was a second ago.

”How many do you want?” Sully asks.

”Seven, please,” Marty answered, seeming sure of herself.

Picking out seven Peony’s, Marty stood up to her full height and handed Marty the flowers she had chosen.

”Y’know, peony’s can represent good fortune and a happy marriage,” Sully told her as they lingered around the shop.

”Really?” Marty asks all signs of sadness gone. ”Do they mean anything else?”

”Well, ” Sully looked away from Marty's face and scratched the back of her neck in a nervous gesture. ”They can also symbolize romance and bashfulness.”

Sully wanted to hide her face by the time she'd finished that sentence.

Marty laughed again and tentatively grabbed Sully left hand from where it lay limp next to her.

Sully let out an embarrassing gasp when she did this.

”You’re really cute,” Marty told her, holing one of Sully’s hand in both of her own.

Sully wanted to die, first, she had to say all that sappy crap about peony’s and then Marty was touching her hand. And worst of all she just told her she was cute. 

What is happening? Sully thought despairingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters to go, sorry they're so short


	4. Gay Conversations and Unsubtle Innuendoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sully and Marty continue to be gay and scared as Joanne continues to be an unhelpful asshole.

”Um... What?” Sully asks finally.

Marty grins, still holding her left hand which had grown steadily sweatier.

”I think you're super cute,” Marty said in a definitive matter.

Sully stared for a little while longer before answering hesitantly.

”... Super, ” Sully finally replied.

Marty laughed joyfully and let go of Sully’s hand which fell heavily back to her side.

”Can I see your phone?” Marty asks her, holding her own expensive, new looking phone in her hand.

Sully felt the heat rise up her neck and looked down at the floor.

”It’s pretty old.” She explained, making no move to get it out of her pocket.

”That doesn't matter, ” Marty told her, smiling obviously.

Sully sighed and reached into the front pocket of her apron. Pulling out an old flip phone, she bashfully handed it over to Marty.

She didn't even mention it. Quick to type something into Sully’s phone and hand it back to her.

”My number, ” Marty explained. ”Just in case you want to tell me about flowers again.”

Sully found herself laughing and snapped her phone shut, dropping it back into the large apron pocket she made a promise to call Marty later.

Marty and Sully found that they’d been standing in the middle of Joannes florist just starting at each other.

”Well, let's go pay for the flowers then!” Marty said, hurrying off to the till where Joanne sat, pretending not to listen in on their conversation.

The pair of teens approached the smug old woman and Marty lay the Peony’s down ok the counter.

Sully gave Maximus a scratch behind the ears when he approached her.

”Did you know that peony’s symbolise romance, ” Joanne asked.

”Yeah, Sully told me,” Marty explained and Joanne looked with an eyebrow raised in Sully’s reaction.

”And why do you think of said romantic?” Joanne questioned, just asking to get murdered by an angry hormonal teen.

Marty leaned in, mimicking someone telling a secret, Joanne playing along.

Marty spoke in her usual volume and looked Sully dead in the eye when she said; ”I think with a little romantic experience, Sully would be golden.”

Joanne smiled, ”I guess we’ll just need to find someone who can provide that experience, ” She said, also in her normal voice, looking Sully in the eye.

”I guess so, ” Marty said, pulling back and standing up straight.

Sully stood in place, hand hovering just above Maximus’s head before he got impatient and pushed his head into her palm.

The soft touch of fur made Sully suddenly aware of what happened.

”Wait did that-” Before she could continue she was cut off.

”That’ll be £7.30 for the peony’s, please,” Joanna told Marty cheerfully ignoring her employee for what felt like the fifth time that day.

”Wait did you two-”

”Thanks a lot, Ms Joanne, ” Marty replied, handing Joanne the exact money. ”See you soon Sully.” She called as she walked out of the shop, the bell ringing above her head.

Sully heard Joanne snickering beside her before it turned into full blown laughter. Soon, the old woman was wheezing.

Sully stood by and watched her, unimpressed.

”Are you done yet?” She asked her boss.

”I don't think I'll ever be done, that was the most cliche and awkward interaction I've ever seen between two teens!”

Sully rolled her eyes as she stepped away from the counter to get back to work.

Through the glass window in the doorway, Sully could see Marty rejoin her parents and helping them transfer their things from the van to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this short story. I’ll update the series with more one shots and side stories eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two parter! I’ll post the second part tonight or tomorrow, it depends if I have the time.
> 
> This story is just a one shot from the main story that is not fully furnished yet.


End file.
